Common
by adambrody10
Summary: They hadn't seen each other for 10 years. And now their brought back together for a weekend. What could happen? SS future
1. Default Chapter

He was Seth Cohen.

She was Summer Roberts.

The only thing they had in common was that they lived in California and were both 28.

They weren't married, how many people marry there high school sweethearts?

They didn't keep in touch, and hadn't seen each other in 10 years.

This wasn't some fairy tale ending, they didn't end up together.

They both married someone they went to college with.

They both had two kids, and Seth was still friends with Ryan and Summer was still friends with Marrisa.

They both still had the same plastic horses.

They both wouldn't ask their best friends if they thought about getting the fab four back together.

They both stood in corners of there 10 year high school reunion, not talking to anyone.

Both of their hearts skipped a beat when they saw each other.

They both thought of each other every night before they went to bed.

Maybe they have more in common then they thought.


	2. I'm sorry

Was just gonna leave it at that one chapter, but hell, I'll write another one.

Last chapter-I said 13 years since they'd seen each other- I meant 10.. sorry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryan and Marissa weren't married.

They were still good friends though.

So when they decide to have a little reunion of there own at the Cohen's, who better to invite then there best friends.

Summer said of course she could go. And when she asked if Cohen would be there and they said yes, she thought what the hell, one day wont change anything.

Seth thought the same thing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Summer's POV

When I arrived, the first thing I did was run up to Coop.

We shrieked and hugged each other.

I ran over to Chino and hugged him too.

It had been too long.

Then I saw Cohen, just standing there waving, at me? Hmm, a little awkward.

I rolled my eyes and went over and hugged him.

That was a mistake.

Just at his touch, I felt weak in the knees.

It had defiantly been too long.

"Hey Cohen." I said when I got myself together.

"Hi Summer."

We stared at each other for a while but then Kirsten and Sandy came out.

We all hugged them, and when all of the hello's had been taken care of, we went and did what mature adults like us did. We went to the pool house and played play station.

Suddenly I felt like I was 18 again, and still in love with Seth Cohen.

That was crazy though, because I was 28 and much in love with my kids and Richard.

Just keep telling yourself that.

No, no. Cohen and I? We can't happen. That ship sailed many years ago.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Summer, remember me?" Seth said in a high pitched voice.

"Of course, how could I not." I said as I took Captain Oats from him and removed Princess Sparkles from my purse.

He smiled as he looked at me. "Wow, we both really still have these?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with keeping these. We are very mature."

"Yah okay, I don't think I've been mature ever since I got Oats. But that's me of course."

"Well." I said as I put Captain Oats down "You're not alone."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night we all stayed in Cohen's room.

"Cohen, what's up with this bed? Something's sticking into my back."

"Oh whoops, sorry Sum, that's my foot." Coop said as she moved it.

"How old are we?" Ryan asked "It's 8:30."

"Ryan, there's an old man inside of me that eats dinner at 4:30 and goes to bed at 8:00. Would you look at the time, it's already past that…"

"Shut up Cohen. I agree with Ryan. Let's go do something fun."

"Like what? Paint each others nails? Stay up late gossiping?" Cohen said

"No, like.. I don't know what do you guys want to do."

"I dunno." Ryan and Marissa mumbled.

"Well you guys are fun."

"Maybe we don't go out every night clubbing." Cohen said.

"No, you just all sit at home like 80 year olds."

Seth threw a pillow at me.

Followed by Ryan's and Marissa's.

"Oh, so you all gang up on me huh?" I said as I whacked Chino with a pillow.

"Poor baby" Cohen whispered into my ear as I shuddered.

"Cold Summer?" He said, teasing me.

Who was he to do this? He was married too!

Later on, we all fell asleep, in every different direction, trying to all squeeze on Cohen's bed.

When Ryan and Marissa were asleep I heard Cohen whisper "I'm sorry."

He had to be talking to me.

"For what?"

"Breaking up with you."


	3. Surprise

Blinky- my inspiration. Seriously, this story would be over if it weren't for you: - )so everyone thank her for this chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What?"

"I didn't want to do it, but I figured you needed to see other people, you know to test if we were meant for each other. But that totally reversed on me, seeming you met Richard when I broke up with you."

"Oh."

"I came here to tell my parents something, but I can't do it, yet. So if I tell you will you…?"

"Of course not." I don't get it. He can keep his own secrets but not other's?

"Mary and I…were taking a little break. And by break I mean we're getting a divorce."

"Seth- I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. We both realized a long time ago there was nothing there. Anyway she wants full custody of the girls and that's half the reason I came down here, so my dad could help me out."

"Does Ryan know?"

"No, just you."

"Oh. Why me?"

"I don't know. I just feel I can tell you anything."

"Well, you should tell Ryan to start. Then maybe Coop?"

"Coop? Tell the former Social Chair some juicy gossip? No thanks."

"First of all, don't call her Coop. It's creepy. And second of all it has been 10 years. You know she has changed."

"Some people never change" He said as he put his hand over mine.

I moved a little at his touch, and then after a moment pulled it back.

"Maybe they do."

"Maybe they don't." He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

Every part of me was screaming to lean away.

Every part of me except my heart.

So, I kissed him

And I didn't think of my husband once.

He put his hand up to my cheek, but surprisingly didn't take in any further.

So I shoved my tongue down his throat.

He moaned a little, and then his hand traveled down my back.

Before we did anything else I had to tell him.

"Cohen," I said, pulling back.

He put his hand over his face, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know it meant nothing to you, so you don't have to say anything."

"The thing is, it did. I hate it but it did."

"Oh." At a loss for words, for once in his life.

"I have to show you something."

"What?"

"My kids."

"This is your way of showing me this can never happen, huh?"

"Not exactly." I said as I got Jake and Shaun's pictures out.

"These are my two boys. Jake is 10 and Shaun is 4."

"They look nothing alike" He said looking at them

"People always ask if they have the same father."

"10? You and Richard had him pretty early huh?"

"Yah. While we were dating actually. The first time we did it, I showed signs of pregnancy pretty early, almost too early."

Seth looked at me, puzzled, and then looked back at Jake.

"Oh god, oh god. Is he…?"

"Yah."

Seth looked back down and smiled.

"I always wanted a boy."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

muahahahah! Couldn't have written that one without blinky though so THANKYOU again!


	4. Cheaters

Writers block for my other story, so I guess I'll do this one..

Shit writers block for this one too.hmmmm

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well," I said after a while "Now you have one."

"He looks like Emma and Sam."

"Who and who?"

"Oh, my girls. Twins actually. They look almost nothing like Mary, just me."

"Yah well, I don't really see any of me in Jake either."

"Are they cute?" I asked

"Yep." He said proudly. "You wanna see a picture?"

"Yah."

He took a picture out of his wallet, and on it was two little girls with pig tails on there bike.

Mary was next to them.

"She's beautiful."

"Which one? Actually they look the same…"

"No, your wife. Or ex wife?"

"Wife, for now."

"Yah, well looking at the way things are going; Richard won't be my husband for long."

He let go of my hand and jumped up.

"Uh, I'm really sorry. Listen, I won't tell him about this, it was my fault anyway. Your marriage shouldn't come crashing down just because mine is."

I pulled at his pant leg, but he tried to get free.

"Sit the hell down Cohen."

He sat, obediently.

"I don't know for sure, but I think he's cheating on me."

"How do you know?"

"He's always gone on business, and his business doesn't take him anywhere I recently found out."

"Maybe he's pulling a Luke's dad move, making out with his co worker."

I punched him "Shove it Cohen."

"Anyway, part of the reason I came here was to catch him. He said he was coming to Newport and told me the hotel he was staying at. I'm gonna go there and see what he's really doing."

"Summer? Hate to break it to you but your cheating on him too."

I glared at him.

He put his pointer finger just above his middle one.

"Just a little."

"Well that was a mistake." I said as I saw the look of hurt on his face.

"I mean, uhm…let's just go spy, okay?"

"Okay."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Seth's POV

We were standing outside the hotel.

Summer was on her cell phone.

She hung up, looking mad. "Damn answering machine, I need to find out what room he's in.

I looked around for a second, and my eyes stopped at the hotel entrance.

Some new people had arrived there since we got there, either that or we didn't see them making out when we got here.

I was at a loss for words, but after I got out of shock, I managed to say "I don't think we'll have to worry about that."

Summer, confused, followed my glare.

"Dan Revy?" Summer screamed and I could tell she was going into rage blackout mode.

The men broke apart after Summer's yell, and one, I was guessing Richard, started coming over towards us.

"Summer! Sweety I can explain!" he was yelling as he ran.

"Well, I guess you were right about him Cohen." She said as she started running to the car.

I stood in shock for a couple of seconds.

Richard came over to me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Summer's friend." I said, wishing more.

"You have to get her to talk to me."

"I can't. Even I know not to go against Summer once she's having a rage blackout."

"Please, I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you started making out with your neighbor."

"What's your name?"

"Seth."

"Well, Seth, I know Summer better then anyone, and she doesn't forgive easily, unless someone talks to her."

"Well, if you know her better then anyone, then you should know that someone should be you."

Summer was at the car, so I started running to her.

She met me halfway, and she was in the car crying.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Uh, maybe I should drive."

"I'm gonna fucking kill him."

"Summer, let me drive." I said as she started driving towards him.

"Summer, don't."

Richard, obviously knew his wife, ran back to the hotel.

"Wuss."

I looked over at her, and saw her mad, ready to kill face, soften.

And then she started crying.

I leaned over to hug her, but she stopped me.

"I'm not crying over him." She admitted.

"Then wh.." She cut me off

"Because I was relieved when I saw him cheating on me."

What?

"I wanna be with you Cohen. I must be the worst wife in the world but I do."

And with that, she drove off, ignoring her cell phone that had been going off for the past 5 minutes.


	5. Oops

Here I am, in Summer's house getting her stuff.

Knowing the children who were about to find out their parents were divorcing were inside, I decided to stay out here.

I saw the little 4 year old run out in tears, followed by the 10 year old, who seemed to be acting tough.

Looks like they know.

Jake, walked up to me.

"Who are you?"

"Seth Cohen."

"Why have you been standing outside our house for the last 10 minutes."

"I'm waiting for your mom."

"Is she going somewhere?"

"Yah, sorry about the divorce, must be tough news to deal with."

"Divorce? My parents are getting a divorce!" He yelled.

Oh shit.

"Divorce? Uhhh, I said the force."

He looked at me, confused.

"Yes, may the force be with you."

He ran inside screaming "MOM!"

I walked over to Shaun

"Why are you crying then?"

"I slipped and fell. I got a boo boo"

"I think Summer's gonna give me one."

I had my back facing the house, so I didn't see Summer come out.

"Mommy look maddd" I heard Shaun say

"Shit." I said as I turned around

"Mommy said it's not nice to say that."

"Sorry," I said to him

"Damnit Cohen, you told him?"

"I thought he knew!"

"Well, now he's locked himself in his room, and won't come out."

"Who was watching them anyway?"

"Richard's sister."

"So, do we take them with us or…"

"Yah, we'll go to a motel."

"No, my parents house as plenty of room" I insisted.

"I'll go put Shaun in the car, then deal with Jake."

"I think I'll go get him"

"Seth, you don't even know him."

"He's my son, right? Well then I have to get used to talking to him." I said as I leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed me off.

"Cohen! My son! God, he doesn't even know yet!" She said pointing to Shaun.

"Shaun, look!" I said pointing behind him "Superman!"

Shaun whipped around and I kissed Summer.

I broke away when I thought he would be turning back.

"Oh, man, he left. They do say he's faster then lightning you know.."

She punched me

"You're such a dork Cohen."

"Some would say that. I prefer geek, queer, and who are you again? way better."

"Well then you're a gork."

"What the hell is a gork?"

"A combination of what we prefer. You like geek? I like dork"

"Yah well there's more dork in gork then geek."

"Oh well, my word, my rules." She said as she picked up Shaun and carried him to the car.

"And you call me a dork?"


	6. Meet Your Son

Sorry about no update from this one either….

After Summer hit me about 15 more times for telling her sons, I went inside.

I didn't know where his room was, so I spent about 5 minutes looking for him. And wouldn't you know it, the last room I checked was it. I went in to find him laying on the bed with his Ipod on full blast.

He pretended not to notice me, but I could tell he wanted me to get the hell out of there.

I said Jake four times before he finally took the headphones off.

"Listen dude, your not my dad, so don't give me this talk like you are. Secondly, you've obviously been screwing my mom, that's why your with her, so nothing from you could help."

"Alright, dude" I said, putting an emphasis on 'dude', "I'm not…screwing your mom as you said. The only cheater here was your dad."

"Well great, that makes me feel much better."

"Well, I didn't want you to think your mom was some cheap slu…I mean…"

"Slut." He finished for me. God, 10 year olds knew a lot today.

"Yah, that. Anyway and I know how your feeling."

"Really. Do you? Your parents are divorced?"

"No, but I know how it feels to be pissed at the world, trust me I was for about 16 years of my life."

There was a moment of silence.

"What are we gonna do now?" He asked

"Well, I think your mom wants you and Shaun to go stay with my parents..for a while. I don't think she wants to see your dad right now."

"I don't wanna stay with your parents. I want to stay with my parents, both of them. Together. Not you, them."

"That may happen, but right now your mom is in bad shape, going through divorce is tough.."

"How would you know?"

"I'm going through it right now."

"Oh, so you and my mom figure hey were both single for a day, let's not waste any time."

"I'm just an old friend helping her out, we're not together."

"Yah well it better stay that way. Because my parents love each other, and they will get back together. So don't get your hopes up. My dad will get back with her."

I wanted to tell him I was his dad. But I wasn't really. It doesn't matter that he had no blood relation to his father, I was never there for him, because I didn't know of him, but still I wasn't. Richard was with him for everything, he was his real father.

That he would probably hardly see.

I blamed myself. If I hadn't kissed Summer she wouldn't have gone looking for Richard. She would have known something was happening but wouldn't have had any reason to test that. It was my fault these kids wouldn't have their real dad.

That last line stung though, so there was silence in the room for a while. Until he got up, and opened his door signaling me out.

I got up and left, surprised to see Jake follow me out.

We went outside to Summer, putting Shaun in the car.

"Oh thank god." Summer said as she hugged Jake.

"Whatever lets just go" He coldly replied.

So we all got into the car, and shared what was the most awkward car ride of my life.


	7. Car rides

Ugh. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I can't get any ideas anymore, but to recap, summer's husband cheated on her with a man, Summer cheated on her husband with Seth. Yeah so Seth just met his son (with Summer) and shared some awkward moments,

Here's the nice ride to the Cohen's house.

000

Summer had just put Shaun in his car seat, and when I got in the passenger seat, she gave me a dead leg.

"Jesus Summer!" I yelled, then looked back at Shaun and apologized. "I mean, what was that for?"

"It's your fault my son's hate me."

"I don't hate you mommy" Shaun said.

"Yeah well that's cause you don't know what's going on." Jake snapped at him.

"Jake! You're not helping the situation."

He muttered something under his breath which was probably along the lines of I hate you, and by the way he was glaring at me, it was probably I hate you both.

There was an awkward silence, which I had to break.

"So, uhm Jake do you like comic books?"

"My dad says comic books are for fags."

"He's one to talk," I muttered, but Summer, hearing me slapped my arm.

"Video games?" I tried

"Waste of time. I have better things to do then waste my life in front of a screen."

We should get along just fine. Maybe Shaun…

"What about you Shaun? Comic books?"

"He can't read" Jake said, muttering "dumb ass" under his breath.

Summer didn't hear it and I didn't want to get in deeper shit with this kid so I let it go.

"Yes, well Jake, I read him Spiderman the other day and he liked it."

"He was sleeping for half of it." He said

"Jake, could you pretend to be nice, just for five minutes?"

He shut up.

My hate-the-parents phase started when I was 14 or 15. But I figured the divorce had to do with some of it.

In my head I thought of things to start conversation

"So Jake…"

"Cohen," Summer said, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Okay." I said, and surprisingly shut up for the rest of the ride.

000

sorry it was so short..


	8. Too Soon

She wanted to tell him they couldn't, her kids were in the next room.

She wanted to tell him that it was too soon, they both had just recently decided to take a break.

She wanted to tell him that she hated hickeys, and couldn't explain them at this point.

But when he latched on her neck, it just felt too damn good.

But somehow, she stopped him, because if they went any farther, she knew she couldn't stop him.

"Cohen," she pleaded. "we can't."

"You don't wan-" he said, defeated

"C'mon, you know I do. It's just….we both just recently decided on this divorce thing. And my kids.. it's just too soon." I tried to explain

"So when?"

"I don't know." She said, truthfully. She didn't know. Her kids would probably never accept her dating another man. Maybe Shaun, but defiantly not Jake.

"Okay," He said, getting up to open the door, signaling her out.

"Seth," she said, not quite sure what to say

"Just go." he replied, not looking her in the eye.

"What, so you only want to be with me if we're together? We can't just be friends?" she yelled, walking out of the room, stopping in front of the door

"Sum, your kids are in the next room." He reminded her

"Answer me." She whispered.

"We can't be just friends. We never could." He said

"Well, then if we're not friends what are we?"

"I don't know."

"Well maybe we can't be anything more if we can't even be friends." She said, not meaning it

"Maybe. But maybe you should wake up and realize that there will always be something between us Sum, you can't deny it. And you can threaten me and date other guys, I don't give a shit. But I'll still love you. And I think you love me too, you're just too stubborn to admit it." He said

"You're..You're wrong. I loved my husband." She say

"Loved being the key word here." He said, laughing

That was it.

"Shove it Cohen. Your so cocky thinking you can dump me multiple times and when you see me again I'll either tell you how much my life sucked without you or want to jump your bones." She yelled "Well you're wrong because being anything more then friends is the farthest thing from my mind right now."

"You don't mean that," he said, his voice somehow remaining confidant.

"Yes, I do. Because you haven't changed. You're the same geeky Seth Cohen who left me junior year with a shitty excuse and then came back with an even shittier apology."

"And you're still the same," he said, "that's why I still love you" he said, shutting the door in her face.


End file.
